


Pamper

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (kinda??) - Freeform, F/M, Face-Sitting, I love him, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, levi is a degenerate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: Asmodeus was always stressing how important it was to pamper yourself and spend time on you, rather than others, and you were finally taking that to heart.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 363





	Pamper

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO. i have never written smut before, every time i've tried i got all weird about it and stopped :) so hopefully this is okay? i think i did good and that's all that matters. 
> 
> i always thought beel was my favourite, but having levi on the home screen of the game as really made him grow on me. he's just,,,,, so cute i cant ahh. also levi is a sub change my mind. (spoilers you cant)
> 
> unedited, as is everything i write b/c im lazy. enjoy! <3

Spending nights with the demons you had pacts with – and sometimes the ones you didn’t – was common. Spending nights by yourself was not.

Whether it was Mammon clambering all over you begging for attention, Beelzebub whining for you to cook him something, or someone else causing a ruckus in the house, you never really got a moment to yourself.

That was why when you learned most of the demons were going to be out of the House of Lamentation for the night, you jumped on the chance to have a night to yourself. Asmodeus was always stressing how important it was to pamper yourself and spend time on you, rather than others, and you were finally taking that to heart. You had borrowed everything you needed from the Avatar of Lust, making sure to keep it hidden away in your room until later, lest anyone ask you any questions.

You ate dinner with everyone, watching with glee as they all began to head out for whatever it was they were doing for the night. Mammon, like usual, was heading to the casino to waste more of his money. Beelzebub was heading out to raid every fast food restaurant in a 10 meter radius. Asmodeus, from what he told you, had a _hot date_ with a succubus he had met recently – you had to stop him from going into explicit detail of his night, in fear of whatever he would have said being burned into your memory. Lucifer had plans with Lord Diavolo and as for Satan, you had no idea what he was up to, but he was out of the house and that’s all that mattered.

The only people left at the house were you, Leviathan and Belphegor and you knew neither of those two would bother you. Leviathan would be too absorbed in his anime for the night, and Belphegor had passed out an hour before dinner, so you weren’t expecting to see either of them. Everything was in your favour.

Heading back to your room, you decided it would be best to take a shower before you went ahead with pampering yourself. Turning the water on, you waited for it to heat up before stepping in. The feeling of the warm water washing over your body relaxed you almost immediately, and you let out a sigh. 

You were snapped from your relaxed state as you heard a loud bang coming from you room. Peaking out from behind the shower curtain, you stated intently at the door, waiting for some sort of development. If it was Mammon or Beelzebub home early, they would make quick work of sprawling themselves out in your room, uninvited of course. Mammon would probably burst through the bathroom door, attempting to tell you about his latest get-rich-quick scheme despite you being very much naked.

When nothing further happened, and no one burst into the bathroom, you gave the noise the benefit of the doubt and returned to your relaxation. You allowed the water to run over your body again, before you began scrubbing the dirt off your body and lathering shampoo into your hair. You rinsed off quickly before shutting the warm off and stepping out. 

You shivered as the cold air instantly chilled your body, hurrying to wrap a towel around yourself. Once covered, you opened the door, stepping back into your room. You glanced around cautiously, remembering the noise from earlier. _Just in case,_ you told yourself, although you were sure there was nothing in there. Giving your room a quick once-over, you deemed the room safe and strode over to your wardrobe. Plucking out an over-sized shirt – one Beelzebub had graciously lent you – and a pair of shorts, you discarded your towel to dress yourself.

Once dressed, you headed back into the bathroom to grab the things Asmodeus had given you. You stuffed the under the sink because really, who was going to look for anything under there? You grabbed the basket Asmodeus had thrown everything into, you began pulling things out one by one. Your eyes widened when you realized some of the things he had thrown in there were _adult toys._ They were brand new, thankfully, still in their packaging, but you still held them away from you like they were radioactive. 

There was note attached to one of them and, upon further inspection, you saw that it was from the fifth-born himself. Reading it over to yourself, you rolled your eyes. Leaving it Asmodeus to make something sinful out of you just wanting to have some time alone. Although, given his character, this was probably something he did during his own alone time. You shuddered at the thought, you certainly weren’t into imagining him in the ways he imagines himself.

Setting the unsightly items off to the side, you pulled out the rest of the basket’s contents. The rest of it consisted of face washes and masks, creams, oils and all other sorts of beauty products. You weren’t even sure what half of that stuff did! Still though, you appreciated that Asmodeus had really went the extra mile when he was lending you stuff. You were sure to have a relaxing time with all of this stuff. 

The final item you pulled out was a candle. There was no label on it, and you couldn’t quite tell what the scent was by just smelling it, but it was enjoyable. You weren’t surprised you enjoyed it, as Asmodeus had told you multiple times that both his taste and yours were quite similar, and he wasn’t entirely wrong.

As you busied yourself with washing your face with a fruity-smelling product, you listened to music blasting from your D.D.D. There were no human world artists down here, which was somewhat of a bummer, but most of the boys had been very helpful when you asked them for recommendations. You currently had a song from Zaramela – someone Leviathan idolized – playing. Her songs were catchy, much like your typical human world pop artists, so you found yourself listening to her music more often than you would have thought.

Too absorbed in your thoughts and the music, you failed to notice the commotion coming from your room. It was only when you heard the second loud bang of the night. Someone was most definitely here, and you were most definitely scared. You pressed yourself up beside the shower, not bothering to pause the music, and hoping that whoever was out there would just leave. You sat quietly for a few minutes, waiting with bated breath until you assumed the coast was clear.

Gathering as much of your courage as you could, you tiptoed towards the door, peaking it open just a crack. You peered through the crack, opening it up wider when you saw nothing suspicious. You stepped out into your room again, glancing over to see the painting that usually adorned the wall now sat on the floor. The painting, which held a portrait of a finely adorned demon that vaguely resembled Lucifer himself, was one that Lucifer had stressed many times that you were _not to touch under ANY circumstance._ So you were pretty sure you were screwed when he found out it was broken.

Aside from the painting, there was nothing else amiss in the room. Or so you thought, when your eyes landed on the bed. There, curled up in your sheets as if nothing was wrong, was the youngest demon himself. Belphegor had, you assumed, sleep walked into your room – possibly twice – knocked the painting down and landed in your bed. 

You sighed, shaking your head. Well, there was no way you were going to wake him up now, and it probably wasn’t going to be very relaxing listening to Belphegor snore while you put a face mask on. Heading back into the bathroom, you turned the music off and packed everything back into the basket. Now to decide where you could continue your little spa day.

You weren’t allowed in any of the boys’ rooms, other than Asmodeus but you weren’t too keen on entering his room while he wasn’t there. You stood outside of your own room, lost in thought when you remembered Leviathan was home. With your relaxation already partially ruined, you might as well pay him a visit, maybe he would let you use his bathroom. You wouldn’t mind having whatever anime he was watching as background noise.

Arriving in front of Leviathan’s door, you knocked lightly, watching in surprise as the door opened slightly just from your push. You could hear sounds coming from the television, you knew Leviathan was in there. He never left something play when he stepped out – he didn’t want to miss anything. You couldn’t understand what the characters were saying, but from the sounds the characters were making you were sure it wasn’t PG. Hearing one of the characters moan, you could feel your cheeks warm.

Peering into the room, you knew it was wrong, but you couldn’t stop yourself. Your eyes landed on Leviathan’s bed; his figure sprawled out overtop the sheets. Illuminated by the light from the television, as well as the lights from the tank, you could clearly see what he was doing. He was reclined in his bed, pants pulled down around his ankles. His hand gripped his cock tightly, giving it slow, languid strokes as his eyes fixated on the screen.

You watched, almost transfixed by the way he touched himself, feeling the heat pool between your legs. A loud cry on-screen knocked you from your thoughts and you jolted, pushing the door open further. You screamed, toppling forward into the room. You were _seriously_ in trouble now. Leviathan sprang from his bed, pants very much still around his ankles and cock very much still on display. He pointed an accusatory finger at you, yet no words were exchanged between either of you.

You stated intently as his face, trying your hardest not to let your eyes travel downward. It was one thing that you were caught peeping, you didn’t want to make it worse by openly gawking at him. He eyes were blown wide, a horrified expression on his face as he realized he had been caught red handed. He could blame you for watching, sure, but it was his own fault for not locking his door. 

Tearing your eyes away from the demon, you stole a glance at the screen, hentai still playing, curious as to what he was watching. One of the characters, a girl wearing a complete school girl uniform, was sat on top of the other characters face, thoroughly enjoying herself. _Very Levi,_ you thought to yourself, looking back over to the demon in question. He stood in the same position as before, his face now a bright red colour, a stark contrast to his pale skin.

“Would you… want to try that, Levi? With me?” You quizzed experimentally, suddenly feeling bold. Asmodeus may have had other ideas on how you were going to pamper yourself, but this was just too good a chance to pass up. You giggled as Leviathan stammered at your question, eyes growing wider than before, somehow. He threw his arms out in all different directions as he tried to form coherent sentences before giving up and nodding weakly. 

You stepped closer to him, one hand resting on his chest as you pushed him back down onto the bed, climbing onto of him, your other hand carefully enveloping his hard member. Leviathan whimpered at your touch, his lips parting in a gasp. You gave him a few gentle strokes to tease him, before you stood to undress yourself. His eyes watched you intently before he scrambled to pull his shirt off, kicking his pants off fully.

You crawled onto the bed, stopping next to his face. You leaned down, pressing your lips to his quickly in a quick kiss before you gently cupped his face with your hands. You watch his chest rise and call rapidly, his pulse accelerating at the thought of something like this happening. You could tell he was nervous, the way his eyes darted back and forth rapid was an easy tell.

“Are you sure you want this, Levi? You can tell me to stop at any point and I will. I won’t invoke our pact to make you do something you don’t want to do.” You whispered tenderly, fingers tracing the line of his jaw. Leviathan shook his head violently, his hands coming up to grasp yours gingerly.

“NO! I mean uh, no, I want this. I swear I do.” He responded with haste, a pleading look in his eyes as he tried to pull you closer. You laughed quietly, nodding at his response. You flung on leg over his face, effectively trapping him in between your legs. His hands came up to encircle around your thighs, his light blue finger nails digging into the soft flesh. 

Carefully, you lowered yourself onto his face, his tongue immediately darting out to give an experimental lick. You gasped, hands reaching down to tangle in his hair. Around your hands, you watched as his horns grew out of his head, curling around his head. You had only just started, and he was already this excited. You gave the base of his horns a scratch, knowing from experience with Mammon that they were extremely sensitive. 

That was true enough, as Leviathan let out a moan, the feeling of it sending shockwaves through your core. You continued to play with one horn while the other left the other to play with his hair, alternating between tugging and giving his head light rubs. He enjoyed your affection, his pace increasing as licked and sucked in every way he could.

He was inexperienced, which wasn’t surprising, but his eagerness to please was endearing. His lips puckered as he found your clit, eagerly sucking on it as you let out a string of moans. You ground yourself down on his face, craving more friction as you felt the knot in your stomach tightening. You gripped Levi’s horn tightly, feeling his fingers digging further into the soft flesh of your thighs as he moaned against you again.

“You’re doing so good, Levi. You’re such a good boy.” You murmured encouragingly, enjoying the way he responded to your praise. His pace increased again, his tongue now delving inside of you greedily. You cried out at the feeling, pushing yourself down further onto his face in want of more. One of Leviathan’s hands uncurled itself from your thigh, his thumb now rubbing circles into your clit as his tongue swiped up and down your heat.

You let out a cry of his name, feeling _so close_ , desperate for Levi to push you over the edge. Your fingers found their way to the markings on his neck, tracing and prodding at them as Levi growled. Egged on by your touching of his markings, Leviathan rubbed one last harsh circle over your clit and finally gave you release. You practically screamed as you came, waves of pleasure crashing over your body so intensely, it had you seeing stars. You let a breathy moan as you ground yourself into Leviathan’s face one last time for good measure.

Once you were through, you shakily slid yourself off of the demon below you, flopping onto your back beside him. You closed your eyes, breathing heavily as you tried to calm yourself down. You stole a glance at Leviathan, seeing him practically frozen as he stared at the ceiling. Dragging your eyes downwards, you noticed his still raging hard cock, dripping with precum. Shifting, body still slightly jittery from your orgasm, you moved down his body until your head hovered over top of his erection.

His body shocked back to life as your grab hold of him, giving him the same slow strokes he had been giving himself earlier. He stared down at you, almost like he was afraid for a moment, before he realized what you were doing. His hand rested itself in your hair, gripping tightly as you took him into your mouth. He whimpered, a sound you found you very much enjoyed, as his hips jutted subconsciously into you.

You bobbed your head over what you could fit in your mouth, using your hands to stroke the rest of his shaft. He was abnormally large, but he certainly was the biggest you had ever seen. Leviathan continued to whimper under your ministrations, hands desperately gripping into your hair as he threw his head back into his pillow, eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

He came a moment later without warning, shocking you slightly as his warm released hit the back of your throat. You fought back the tears the pricked your eyes in shock, swallowing his load as it continued to pool into your mouth. Once he was finished, and you had swallowed everything you could – a bit of it managed to escape your mouth and dribble down your chin – you released his cock from your mouth with a lewd _pop!_

Pulling away from him, you wiped the remainder of his release from your chin, flashing him a grin. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as he gazed down at you in between his legs. Hair messy, cheeks flushed, dribbles of cum on your chin, you looked utterly sinful. Leviathan certainly wasn’t complaining, however.

You crawled up from between him, sprawling yourself out over his chest, you sighed happily. Levi’s arms awkwardly wrapped around you, tightening slightly to make sure you wouldn’t go anywhere. Gazing up at him, eyes half lidded as you were suddenly hit with a wave of sleepiness, you smiled at him. Placing a kiss onto one of his slowly fading markings, Leviathan swore you were an angel. He watched your eyes close blissfully, both of you thoroughly satisfied with the way things turned out.

_Asmodeus was right,_ you thought to yourself, _pampering yourself was incredibly important and much needed._


End file.
